


My Player One

by NadiaWH



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaWH/pseuds/NadiaWH
Summary: One-shot fluffy fic with Leviathan: the Otaku and Demon of Envy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	My Player One

**Author's Note:**

> I've found myself playing Obey Me pretty much daily and of course, my brain was screaming at me to write something for this series. So today, I bring to you my first fanfic starring one of the guys I love so much from the game: Leviathan!

"We've watched TSL a few times already and volume two still gets me..."

"Which part?" Levi hummed while rummaging in the popcorn bowl.

"The part where the Lord of the Fools finds his deceased former lover after being run off by the trap Henry and the Lord of Shadows set up. I mean, talk about terrible luck!"

Leviathan chuckled. "I think the Lord of Fools deserved it, he's the least likable character in the series in my opinion."

"Is it because he reminds you of Mammon?"

"Precisely."

I gave a small snort as I leaned over to grab some popcorn.

"You know, he can be an idiot, but he can be fun to hang out with sometimes."

"Please tell me you didn't just say that. Now I may have to demote your status from girlfriend to 'normie peasant'."

"Hey, there's no need to be mean."

"Humph."

Levi crammed more popcorn in his mouth before hitting the button on the remote to play the next volume of TSL. Hours had passed by since the end of Volume two and we were just about to finish the final volume; volume seven, when I began to find myself nodding off every so often. As the credits started rolling, I could fell Levi stretch his arms in the air and then wrap around me in a tender embrace.

"Mmm, Levi, what time is it?" I asked drowsily while burying my face sleepily into his shoulder.

"Around five in the morning."

"Ah, that's nice..." I sighed, feeling relaxed, or at least I was until realization hit me. "WAIT WHAT?!"

"Ow, critical hit on my ears! I can feel my HP draining!"

"Oh no, oh no!" I scrambled out of Levi's embrace and quickly grabbed my stuff that I brought with me into his room.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because I have early morning classes today!" "Why don't you just skip with me?"

_Oh that cheeky smile..._

"No way, I'm not skipping. I've seen the lectured that Lucifer can give and I'd like to avoid that at all costs!"

"Wait, will I see you later after class then? We can watch that new anime I got! I even got the limited edition Blu-ray disk with some bonus content. I think you'll really enjoy it."

"I'll try and head over after class, but I'll need to stop by Hell's kitchen on my way back for a quick caffeine boost. Is there anything you want me to pick up from there and bring back with me?"

"Hm..oh! I want one of their lunch specials with their spicy rainbow pizza."

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

I watched as Levi waved me off slowly before passing out, right there on the spot, or at least I assume he did. After I left his room, I headed straight for mine, all while avoiding contact with anyone that might have been roaming the halls at this hour. When I finally reached my room, I quickly shut the door and changed out of my clothes before sliding into a steaming hot shower. I was hoping that maybe the shower would have woke me up, even slightly, but instead, it made me even more sleepy than before. So in a last-ditch effort, I splashed some cold water on my face after changing into my school clothes.

Needless to say, it didn't work and I began questioning the life choices that I made just hours prior to this. Of course, I wanted to be upset with the fact that I allowed myself to stay up that late, despite knowing that my classes were going to be so early. But at the same time, the image of Levi's adorably goofy smile had burned an image in my head and I just couldn't stop thinking about him and the fun we had!

"Gah!" I slapped both of my cheeks. "Get it together! You have classes, or you might have to face Lucifer..."

I hoped that my little pep talk to myself would help give the strength I needed to get through my classes. Oddly enough, it somehow worked, well, except for when I accidentally fell asleep at my desk during the last class. Of course, Mammon had decided to scare the living daylights out of me and Asmo even joined in to help him. They're lucky I was tired, or I'd be scheming of a way to get them back.

Alas though, I couldn't, which now that I think about it, was a good thing because I didn't want to make and then proceed to deal with any more problems today. All I wanted to do right now was pick up the things from Hell's Kitchen and head over to Levi's room.

_Knock knock_

I knocked on the door a couple of times until I heard Levi's voice from the other side.

"What's the password?"

"Come on, seriously? I have so many thanks I've been carrying and I'm tired, can't you let me in just this one time without a password?"

"No way, how do I know that you're real?" "What are you talking about?!"

"Remember that game I was playing? The Clones of Doomsday? What if you're actually a clone?"

"Levi so help me god if you don't open this door!"

"Password first~"

I could hear his sing-song tone from behind the door and it took every ounce of energy I had to not try and bust the door down.

"Otakus rule and normies drool. There, are you satisfied now? Can I please come in?"

"Yes, you may enter my domain."

"Finally..."

I somehow managed to open the door, despite having both of my hands pretty full. When I got inside, I closed the door with my foot before walking over to place the stuff I had brought with me. I heard Levi laughing at something while on his computer while I found myself a nice cozy spot to lie down on.

"Are you trolling on forums again?"

"....n-no..."

I could hear the hesitation in his voice and could only shake my head with a smile on my face.

"Oh, by the way, your stuff is over here, whenever you want to eat." "Did you get you something to eat?"

"I had some coffee, but it didn't do much to help keep me awake. Is it alright if I rest here for a little bit?"

I heard the sound of his chair spin around as he faced me.

"Sure, go ahead and rest up and then afterward we can go and watch that new anime I was talking about. Wait, do you have classes again tomorrow?"

"Hm...I don't think so. I don't think Solomon does either, maybe he and I are exempt from them? Ugh, I can't remember much of anything from earlier, my mind has been fogged up all morning..."

I pulled a nearby cover off from the sofa and wrapped myself in it before turning on my side, facing away from Levi, who only chuckled as he rummaged through the bag of food.

"Well, that just means more time for us to spend together and play video games, watch anime, oh, there's this really cool manga I saw while browsing Azukon today, maybe we could - huh?"

Levi looked over at the human who was resting so comfortably on the floor, wrapped up in blankets while being surrounded by a plethora of pillows.

"Humans get tired so easily that amazes me how you get any work done. I know you can't hear me but..." Levi's voice trailed off a little as his cheeks began to burn. "When you're energy is maximized, how about being my player one again tonight?"


End file.
